life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rachel Amber (Prequel)
Rachel Dawn Amber (Nascida em 22 de Julho de 1994) é a deuteragonista de Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Ela nasceu em Long Beach, California e eventualmente se mudou para Arcadia Bay, Oregon. Ela estuda na Blackwell Academy e é uma das alunas mais populares e membro do grupo de teatro de lá. Após ter salvo Chloe uma noite, as duas se aproximaram e se tornaram melhores amigas. O relacionamento delas é a trama principal de Before the Storm. Ela e Chloe sonham em deixar Arcadia Bay juntas já que, de acordo com Rachel, não há nada segurando nenhuma das duas lá. Personalidade Como Max Caulfield, Rachel tem um olho para imagens e arte. Considerando sua performance escolar e o esforço colocado em se tornar uma modelo, ela é uma pessoa muito ambiciosa. Ela parece ter uma personalidade atenciosa, assim como é amada por todos próximos a ela. Rachel também parece ser mais feminina e idealista que Chloe, sendo isso refletido em seu amor por maquiagem e aspirações em se tornar uma modelo. Rachel é amigável, extrovertida e boa com pessoas - traços que chamam a atenção de seus colegas e professores, resultando em sua popularidade na escola. Rachel pode ter desordem comportamental, baseado em seu comportamento anormalmente alegre perto de Chloe enquanto caminham pela rua, em contraste com sua fúria violenta direcionada a seu pai durante a cena do jantar e quando ela queima a floresta. Rachel também não parece mostrar muito remorso sobre o incêndio florestal. No entanto, Rachel é também uma pessoa acostumada a conseguir o que quer. Ela é facilmente irritável, especialmente quando as coisas não acontecem da maneira que ela quer (como quando o visor binocular não funcionou), e isso a leva a algumas ações impulsivas e as vezes destrutivas, como roubar vinho e descontar sua raiva em Chloe Price. Ela também é propensa a um comportamento vingativo, mostrado caso Victoria tome seu papel em The Tempest - Rachel irá drogar o chá de Victoria se Chloe não conseguir convencer esta a desistir do papel. Aparência Quando Chloe primeiro vê Rachel na antiga serraria, ela parece muito diferente de como ela é geralmente; ela usa um rabo de cavalo e uma jaqueta escura com rebites e vários pins nela (a letra "a", uma caveira, e uma bandeira britânica com escritas) por cima de uma camiseta preta com a imagem de uma pessoa tocando guitarra. Ela também usa vários colares: um choker preto com três rebites, um colar verde com um pingente prateado com uma joia vermelha rodeada por um círculo preto, e um longo colar preto que dá várias voltas em seu pescoço e possui a presa de um animal como pingente. Ela usa shorts jeans por cima de leggings pretas rasgadas, luvas sem dedos pretas, e botas pretas. Ela tem um cinto preto com uma fivela prateada que lembra uma mão mostrando o dedo do meio, sobrepondo um outro cinto preto com rebites; ela também tem uma corrente pendurada presa à uma argola em seu shorts. Em sua mão esquerda, Rachel usa uma pulseira preta com uma listra azul no meio, e em sua mão direita ela usa uma pulseira fina preta e sua pulseira clássica (a qual ela havia dado ao Frank quando Chloe e Max o encontram em Life is Strange), uma pulseira de couro trançado marrom com partes em azul prateado. Biografia A seguir o que Chloe Price escreveu sobre Rachel Amber em seu diário: Como descrever Rachel Amber? Eu tô tentando encontrar as palavras certas desde que a gente se conheceu. O doido da Rachel é que eu tinha tudo pra odiar ela com todas as minhas forças. Digo, ela é uma aluna nota 10, amada por todo mundo na escola - alunos e professores inclusive. Ela adora atuar, e até já ouvi dizer que ela faz bicos de modelo. Aposto que recebe todo o apoio do pai promotor e da mãe dona de casa exemplar. Parece a receita perfeita de pessoa insuportável. Mesmo assim, a Rachel consegue fugir totalmente do estereótipo de menina de ouro riquinha. Aliás, ela foge de todos os estereótipos.Ela deve ser a pessoa menos previsível que eu já conheci. E não é só porque, quando eu conheci ela, ela me ajudou a acabar com uns babacas num show de rock. É por causa da energia que ela emite. Tipo, quando você tá com ela, parece que tudo é possível. Caralho, parece que eu tô apaixonada por ela, né? Eu fico torcendo pra ela revelar alguma coisa bizarra sobre ela, tipo uma coleção de selos, ou ser viciada em memes de gatinhos. Algo que deixe ela um pouquinho menos... indescritivelmente foda. Background Pouco se sabe sobre Rachel antes dos eventos do game além de ela ter crescido na Califórnia. Episódio Um - "Awake" Rachel e Chloe se conhecem na Blackwell no segundo ano de Chloe. Em um clube punk, Rachel intervem para ajudar Chloe, que entrou em uma briga com dois caras mais velhos que Chloe atiçou antes, acidentalmente derrubando sua cerveja. Elas passam o resto do show juntas dançando à musica do Firewalk e saem do show juntas. No dia seguinte, Chloe esbarra em Rachel em seu caminho para a aula de Química. Rachel a leva para o Laboratório de Dramaturgia, aonde Rachel está se preparando para a peça escolar ''A Tempestade. ''Ela arrasta Chloe para um debate para verem uma questão sobre uma fala da peça com "novos olhos". Pouco depois Rachel se troca, colocando roupas normais, e sugere que elas deveriam matar aula e ir em uma aventura. Elas pulam em um trem, jogam "duas verdades e uma mentira" e compartilham alguns fatos aleatórios sobre si mesmas. Chloe pode decidir se irá dividir fones de ouvido com Rachel para elas ouvirem música juntas ou irá ouvir sozinha. Depois de um tempo, Rachel diz à Chloe para pularem do trem para irem ao parque. Rachel e Chloe jogam um "jogo" aonde elas inventam falas para pessoas no parque de um visor binocular. Um tempo depois, Rachel subitamente sai do "jogo" e decide "encher a cara", apesar de ter sido ela quem sugeriu o jogo em primeiro lugar. Depois de se aproximarem do ferro velho, Rachel parece fora de si. Chloe tem a opção de falar com Rachel ou dar espaço à ela. Se você falar com Rachel, ela ficará brava com Chloe e atirará sua garrafa de vinho em um objeto, parecendo irritada. Se você escolher dá-la espaço, ela também ficará brava e atirará a garrafa de vinho. Rachel então sai do ferro velho, deixando Chloe depois de uma conversa de partir o coração sobre Rachel não conseguir mais ser amiga, ou algo mais, dela (depende da decisão do jogador). Antes do fim do episódio, nós vemos Rachel e Chloe na frente de uma árvore. Rachel conta à Chloe sobre o casal que elas viram no visor binocular, então descobrimos que o pai de Rachel está traindo sua mãe. Então elas se desculpam uma com a outra e Rachel pede o isqueiro de Chloe. Ela coloca fogo em uma foto de quando ela era criança com seu pai. Rachel então joga a foto em chamas em uma lixeira. Ela então, enfurecida, chuta a lixeira, e então grita enquanto o vento assopra as chamas para uma árvore próxima, fazendo-a pegar fogo.Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Before the Storm Categoria:Personagens (Prequel) Categoria:Gameplay (Before the Storm) en:Rachel Amber (Prequel) ru:Рэйчел Эмбер (Приквел)